Until Our Dreams became to Reality
by Cassie Yukina
Summary: Moritaka Mashiro proposed to Miho Azuki,that when their dreams come true they will get married but until then they can't meet but in some occations they always meet. *credits to the picture used*
1. Chapter 1

Once their was Girl named Miho Azuki, and boy named Moritaka Mashiro,Mashiro confess to Azuki,when their dreams come true,they get married and live together and have family and continue their work as mangaka(manga artist) and seiyu (voice actor),They both shared their moments when they in high school and middle until know they haven't even dated for many years and they have unconditional love between them. Mashiro was ready to go their office and make called Perfect Crime Party (PCP),he saw Azuki walking by and they eyes meet.

Mashiro: A-azuki...k-konbanwa!*looks at her while blushing*

Azuki: k-konbanwa...Mashiro-kun?going to the office?

Mashiro: a-ah..yeah?*rubs head*looks away*

Azuki: s-s-ee ya then...

Azuki went to her academy,and Mashiro went to his office.

Mashiro: p-phew..i-i couldn't breath air while looking at her..s-she is kawaii...

When they started walking,they glances met and they were both blushing but they keep on walking.

Azuki: *looks back*

Mashiro: *look at her while walking*

and that's it's called Unconditional Love!


	2. New Manga,Depressed Azuki

Mashiro went to his work up early,as well as Takagi. They are both dedicated on their dreams,but they are always working hard they didn't realize that their manga has been popular but no manga adoptions yet,mean while Azuki was working,she text mashiro a short message which gives mashiro a boost to their work.

Takagi "Saikou?is any-thing wrong",he noticed that mashiro was blushing and and looking at his mail.

Mashiro "Shuujin?"ahmm..it's nothing!i-it's just azuki emailed me!*shines*

-message to mashiro-

_Konbanwa..mashiro-kun?_

_how are you?let's both work hard on our dreams!_

_i will be waiting!_

-Miho-

Takagi "Hontoni!?what did she says?*goes near Saikou*

Mashiro "i told you i-i-it's nothing!"*hides my phone* let's get back to work!shuujin!it's always short.

Takagi" ehh..i want to see!"

Mashiro "it's only for me!"*laughs*hehe!

Takagi "ohh..secret as i see,well let's get back to work!"uhm?saikou?The Storyboard is Done!

Mashiro "Hontoni?..so fast?hmm let me see shuujin.

Takagi "okay!*gives to mashiro*

Mashiro "sugoi naa..shuujin! Battle Manga?

Takagi "ah Yeah!let's try!

Mashiro "Yosh!"

Takagi "Let's reach the top!"

Mashiro "Yeah!"

They both work on their new manga but Azuki has troubles,she didn't even called Mashiro on that always keep it into herself.

she is always staying in her room.


	3. Azuki's Tears,Mahiro in Action!

Azuki was in her room,because she got colds and she doesn't call Mahiro because she doesn't want to worry about was crying that she haven't audition in anime roles her colds got wrost mean while Mahiro called Azuki,but she didn't answer. Takagi and Kaya was worried about Azuki.

Mahiro "azuki!"please pick it up!"*calls her*

Kaya "Mahiro...is azuki fine..."

Takagi "Don't worry!she will be fine"

Meanwhile In Her room,resting and hiding inside the blanket she was depressed"

-Phone Ringing-

Azuki "*looks at phone*m-mashiro...kun..."*turns off phone*cries*

Until then They got worried and they went to their house.

-Rings the doorbell and uses machine-

Kaya "Miho! we are here!what happen!?

Takagi "Azuki!"

Mahiro "Azuki..please speak to us..."

-Her mother answered-

Miyuki "Oh!Kaya-chan,Takagi-kun,Mashiro-kun?please come inside.

-they went inside their house-

Mashiro "u-uhm..Azuki didn't answer my phone call today..is their something wrong with her?

Takagi "We were worried and we went here!"

Kaya "i hope miho is fine..."

Miyuki "Miho?she got cold and a high fever..she haven't called you?she was depressed that she can't go to another audition?

Mashiro "She shouldn't push herself too much,but excuse me?can i go to her room!?i have to speak with her?

Takagi "Go for it!"

Kaya "Mm!"

Miyuki "Sure..it's just upstairs"

Mashiro "Arigatou Gozaimasu Every-one!

-Mashiro went upstairs and he knocked at door-

Mashiro "Azuki..please open the door!"

-Azuki realize and she was shocked,she was still in the blanket-

Azuki "m-mashiro...kun.."

-she stands up and tries to open the door-

Azuki *Opens the door*"m-m-mashiro...kun *wipes tears*

Mashiro "a-azuki..can we talked..inside your room?"

Azuki "hai..come inside"*sits in the bed*

Mashiro *sits in the bed* "why didn't you answer my phone call..i was worried...in fact!we were all worried about you!"

Azuki "gomene..na-sai...i don't want to bother you at work..*blushing sickly*

Mashiro " I understand that! but you can always trust me right! don't push yourself too hard..if anything happens to you..i won't forgive myself?got it!

Azuki "m-m-mashiro-kun..arigatou..for being their for me!*coughs*i-i thought you wouldn't come...

Mashiro "i will always be their for you..come"

Azuki "*blushes*Goes to his arms and hugs him*falls asleep*...

Mashiro "ehh..s-she's asleep! *deep inside,blushing*a-azuki...you can't fall asleep in my arms! *carries and put her to her bed*

Azuki "*wakes up a bit*gomen..i will be resting then...

Mashiro "Take care of yourself..i will visit again!

-Mashiro leaves the room and headed downstairs-

Mashiro : "*happy startled face*"

Miyuki "anything good happen?"*giggles*

Kaya "Nee!Mashiro!tell us!

Takagi "Come on!"

Mashiro "a-ahm..s-s-she fall asleep in my a-a-rms while blushing..i-i..-i carried her to her bed...s-s-she was so cute!*blushing while talking to them*

Takagi "Whoa..like prince and princess would do!"

Kaya "How romantic!*startled*

Miyuki "Arigatou..mashiro-kun for taking care of miho!i greatly in dept to you!*smiles*

Mashiro "iiee..Miyuki-san!*blushes*i-i did for her happiness!*smiles*

Takagi "Miyuki-san..we will be leaving! tell azuki that me and kaya visited and always take care of herself!

Kaya " see ya sometime miyuki-san!"

Miyuki "Hai!have a nice day"

Mashiro have cheered up Azuki,and they went back to their house.


	4. Text Message

It was early in the morning,mashiro waked up early and he headed downstairs to eat his phone was vibrating and he checked his phone.

Mashiro "Azuki-san Email!"*reads the message"

-On his phone-

_Ohayou gozaimasu!Did you sleep well mashiro?_

_i hope you did?i hope you have a nice breakfast! i will be having my breakfast too!_

_actually..i wanted to m-meet you! so meet in cafe! i-i-i will be waiting for you!_

_say Hi for your mom to me..normally we couldn't meet until our dreams come true right?_

_b-b-b-but! we have meet many times! we are really just stubborn like takagi and kaya said right!_

_Lol! well see ya their!_

_Love _

_Azuki_

-Closes his phone-

Mashiro "a-a-a Date!?*sparkles face*i will email her back!Yosh!

-His reply to her-

_Dear Azuki-san,_

_i-i-it's a date..right?or a formal meeting!we are just protecting our promise!right?_

_we are not stubborn! r-r-right..uhmm w-w-what time! gomenesai! i-i-i have ask too many q-questions to ask you!_

_a-a-alright!m-meet you t-t-their.._

_Love,_

_Mashiro_

-Message sent-

Azuki has received his text message.

Azuki "i-i will just call him..*giggles*

Mashiro phones was ringing

Mashiro "whoa..azuki-san is calling!"

-They both answered their calls-

**Mashiro "Hello?Azuki-san?..."**

**Azuki "Konnichiwa mashiro-kun!,about y-your text..the time will 6pm in the evening..meet you their.."**

**Mashiro "6pm..a-alright..thank you.."**

**Azuki "ja nee mashiro-kun"**

**Mashiro "see ya again.."**

So the call has ended.


	5. Fireworks!

When Mashiro called azuki from their house,her mom called azuki and give her the phone.  
-from their phone conversation-  
Azuki: Mashiro-kun Mashiro: Konbanwa!I..I..I will get you from your house! so please wait for me...thank you..  
Azuki: H-Hai..i will wait for you! take care mashiro-kun!  
Mashiro: hai!*closes phone*

After he closed his cellphone,he gets his car and drive on the roads.  
,While azuki was preparing herself.

Miyuki: you look great,dear!  
Azuki: Thank you oka-san..  
Miyuki: *winks* good-luck on your date!  
Azuki:*blushes* hai...i will go now mom!  
Miyuki: have a nice day!

she waits for mashiro,and he have arrived on they both looked at each were blushing.

Mashiro: Azuki... Y-Y-You look so cute!,Lets go?  
Azuki: *blushing*H-Hai!  
Mashiro: thank you for waiting! are you ready?  
Azuki: yes,lets get going...*holds mashiro's hand!*neee...mashiro-kun?we haven't hold hands very long.  
right?  
Mashiro: yeah...were here! this is a five star restaurant!*goes to her door and opens* ladies first!  
Azuki: Thank..you..its amazing!*holds his hand and clings to his shoulder*  
Mashiro: *blushes*...Lets go!  
Azuki: hai!*blushes*  
They went inside the restaurant and mashiro let azuki seat first before he seats.  
Mashiro: you first...  
Azuki: hai..  
Mashiro has ordered the food and he takes his seat.  
Mashiro: Azuki!I-I-I have always liked you..i was happy when we seat together..and holds hands...  
Azuki: *blushes* I-I-I was happy that you proposed to me..and i became your seiyuu on your anime..*smiles*  
Mashiro: me too..i was nervous..that i cant do it,but i did it...  
Azuki: Silly!*giggles*  
The food was serve,and they have eaten their food and they went on the top have been on the sky with a word "Azuki & Mashiro will be together!*,and they both kissed each was a magical moment for them,and they drove back home.


End file.
